


Your Wish

by hgdoghouse



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgdoghouse/pseuds/hgdoghouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie and Doyle in bed... A piece of silliness whose inspiration will become obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Trish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Trish).



No more than half awake as yet, Doyle propped himself up on an unsteady elbow to view his prize, his eyes widening in surprised admiration before he shot his companion a quick respectful glance.

"Blimey, that's a big one," he breathed, his tongue flickering over his lower lip.

"Of course. What else would you expect from me?" said Bodie. Making himself comfortable on the bed he adjusted the pillows for maximum comfort, his parted legs sprawled out in front of him. "I'm not into miniatures," he added, with a pointed glance down his own body.

More wakeful by the second as he watched his companion's movements, Doyle said, "Can see that for myself, mate." Privately he wondered if he would be able to do it justice; he wasn't at his best at this unearthly hour of the morning.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to manage it," said Bodie smugly.

Doyle edged a little closer. "You tell me a lot of things. It doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to believe any of them."

"So why are you wasting time talking about it rather than getting down to it?" asked Bodie reasonably. "You're bluffing."

"You want to put money on it?" murmured Doyle, now leaning so close that a curl tickled Bodie's naked shoulder.

He rubbed the minor irritation without being aware of what had caused it, accustomed to Doyle's abundance of hair after all this time. "Nah, it would fall off. Can't balance much on that, can you?" He gestured downwards.

Doyle was forced to concede you could not.

"So are you going to sit there admiring it all day or are you going to do something with it? Get stuck in, before it thinks you don't want it,” Bodie encouraged. “But go careful. We don't want to get the bed in a mess, this is the last pair of clean sheets."

"I won't spill a drop," Doyle promised him with a wicked grin.

"Just make sure you don't," said Bodie, although his tone was less commanding than he would have liked.

His head bending the necessary few inches more, Doyle bit with care into a luscious-looking peach the size of a grapefruit, which Bodie had balanced on his stomach.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Written 22nd July 1988


End file.
